Alone and Now Together1: Focus! Yuki and Hanabusa
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Yuki must take responsibility as the head of the night class when Kaname disapears, murdering Aido's father infront of them.Will the 2 stick together in their times of sorrow? Will Aido find his way into Yuki's bed?
1. жестоким, как ад

Tandoku de Kon Issho ni 1: Fōkasu'Yuki to Hanabusa

単独で今一緒に1  
>Tandoku de kon issho ni 1<br>フォーカス：ユキと花房  
>Fōkasu: Yuki to hanabusa<br>単独で今一緒に第1部：フォーカスゆき＆花房  
>Tandoku de kon issho ni dai 1-bu: Fōkasu yuki&amp; hanabusa<p>

Alone and Now Together 1: Focus yukixaido  
>Strast', Jonetsu<br>Ichi-ninde, kon issho: Fumetsu no Romansu  
>Odin i syeichas vemeste: bessmertny i roman<p>

A Vampire Knight Saga

Okay, so I've been DYING to write a AidouxYuki fic, and that time has come! I was re-reading volume one for the millionth time and I couldn't stand it anymore when a chill went down my spine while reading fifth night my dear girl when Aido and Yuki are conversing in the moon dorm and reveals another side of himself. I precept it as his longing of Yuki, masked by relating her loyalty to Kaname and gluing himself to Kaname. While this proves how untrue he is to himself, it also loyal he is at heart and how true he is to the ones he cares for. Ahhhhh...

Alone and Now Together: Immortal Romance  
>The Mini VK Saga Epic Trilogy<p>

spoilers for those not caught up on the series  
>things to note:<br>Yuki is restarting the night class  
>Kaname has disappeared and killed Aido's father right in front of Yuki and Aido<br>Kaname revealed, while raping Yuki, he is actually an ancient vampire, not Yuki's brother, who lost his lover in the great war because of her sacrifice for the hunters. he vows to watch over Yuki in the mysterious woman's place

With Kaname gone and Zero distant and sealed from her touch, Yuki is left alone to restart the night class. She must take responsibility as the standing head of the royal Kuran family, and abandon her old ways and feelings for Zero. She is alone and has been isolated from vampire society, but is no longer a child. Who will she turn to in her time of need? Broken from his father's murder, Aido stays close to Yuki to hold onto reality. Can they bear each other's burdens together? And will Aido find his way into Yuki's bed?

Chapter One  
>Zankukuna Jigoku (Cruel as Hell)<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki Kuran sat at her desk in the executive suite of the Moon Dorm. It was formally Kaname's room. She sighed and moaned.<br>"Knock Knock."  
>She looked up.<br>Aido Hanabusa leaned in the doorway to her room.  
>"Aido."<br>"Are you okay...Yuki-sama?"  
>"Heh, I'm fine. I look like crap, don't I?" She lowered her head on her desk.<br>"You don't look like crap. You could never look like crap." he approached her.  
>"Thank you." she rested her head oh her hands. "What am I going to do, Aido-kun?"<br>"I don't know." He reached for her. But his hand hung there.  
>"...I'm thirsty."<br>"Kaname-sama-"  
>She tensed at the name.<br>"-He instructed me not to allow you have blood tablets. Would you still like to honor that wish?..."  
>"Aido...he said I couldn't have tablets..I'm not a child. But he...he never said I couldn't drink...your blood for example."<br>He blushed at the thought of Yuki sinking her fangs into his neck.  
>"It would be my pleasure, Yuki-sama!"<br>"...No...I was just kidding. But who _am_ I kidding? Everyone knows I'm just helpless bitch without Kaname-sama!"  
>"Yuki..." Aido whispered.<br>She straitened and caressed his face. "You know it's true."Her hand fell as he jumped back.  
>"Get out."<br>He glanced over his shoulder as he exited.  
>Yuki...precious tender princess.<p>

"_Yuki-sama_! Do I have to tutor you _again_!" Aido sighed as he followed a very gloomy pureblood down the hall.  
>"I can't help it if I failed all those tests, I fail at everything I do!" <em>No you don't.<em>  
>"What, you're night denying it? It must be true then!"<br>He sighed.  
>"Okay, Aido, I can't take it anymore. Give me some damned blood tablets.""Aido. You're dying/ to have my fangs pierce your neck, by now." she mischievously grinned.  
>"Y-Yuki-" He once again blushed at the thought of it.<br>"Then it's settled."  
>She dragged him into her room and shoved him on the infamous love seat. He sweated as she hopped on his lap and coiled herself around him. She licked his neck.<br>_This-This isn't Yuki Cross...this is pureblood Yuki Kuran. How stupid_, he thought._ To think of her as two people. She was Yukia of Kuran, pureblood princess._  
>"Hanabusa..." she moaned in her in her best seductive voices.<br>He gagged and gulped. He could feel her breathing down his neck. Literally.  
><em>close, so close...<em>, he thought. He could feel her radiating body heat, encasing them both. His and her heartbeat, nearly one.  
>"Will it..hurt?<br>"Well, I don't know. Kaname never complained-..." She whimpered.  
>"<em>Oh."<em>  
>"Wait. If a pureblood bites a regular vampire nothing happens, right?"<br>"Uh..." He couldn't focus. Not with her tongue exploring his collar.  
>"I guess there's only one way to find out-"<br>And her pureblood fangs pierced his skin. She and he moaned, as she devoured him, seeking deeper into his soul. He felt so vulnerable, so useless. So in sync with this two-faced pureblood. Blood ran down his collar bone. Some time, his jacket had been removed; and his shirt was miraculously unbuttoned. She was devouring him into a haze. "Not so much...Yuki-sama..."  
><em>"Someday, Kuran's lips will gently brush your neck and his fangs will slowly sink into you...If you heard the sound of Kuran taking in your blood, you'd be in ecstasy. You should offer yourself to Kuran. Plead to him and say <em>'Please drink my blood',_"_  
>"Y-Yuki-"<br>"You remember? These are the very words you told me, all that time ago. Dare we let then apply now, Hanabusa?" "Y-Yes, Yuki-sama." He moaned as she sucked him dry.  
>The power she had over him- he truly was in ecstasy. So unfair, the affect she had on him. This was not the Yuki Cross from back then. Or was it? Had he really longed for the girl all this time? Stood by as Kaname claimed her and then abandoned her?<br>And then, somehow, his lips were tracing her neck, and he was unbuttoning her shirt- how long had her jacket been missing?-And she was moaning as he scratched his nails around the frame of her shoulders. And her leg was edging it's way to hook around his build- she was somehow under him now.  
>And the moans emitting from deep in her throat bounced off the velvet walls of the room.<br>And her bra was nearly unhooked when he realized she was yelling. "Stop!" she cried and shoved him off her; her let her, though he was physically stranger than her and could keep her prisoner, that pureblood power of hers- or was it just her charm?- bound him like chains every time.  
>She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. What had he done?<br>And as the sobs occasionally escaped, so did the hyperventilating began. She gasped for Kaname, but then grew furious at the at the absent brother of hers. _What he done to her? Binding her to him so that she was untouchable? Make it so when she kissed a man, the face and lips were his? _And then she realized it. The reason she clinged to Kaname so. His loneliness. Her pity, which she mistook for unconditional love. Bastard.  
>Hanabusa...<p>

Aido let all his emotions pour out at once. He aimlessly. Wandered his master's room-that's what she felt like now, with falling to her every whim- kicking around discarding clothing, which had formerly been a boundary between him and Yuki's bodies. He no longer could delude himself. He had a serious addiction to pureblood- a brand of drug called Yuki Kuran in particular. He was physically and mentally attracted to her and he was losing control of the sanity that had stopped him from jumping Yuki all this time. Damn, he had it bad. He couldn't wait to get in her uniform. Bad combination mixed with drug Yuki. She was his own brand of morphling; nicotine. Oh, ecstasy.  
>He piled her clothes in a heap and sat against the door. She would have to come out soon, anyway. He was too much of a delusional idiot to leave. He needed another dose of pureblood Yuki now, and he wasn't going to wait for it. He had to get her into bed with him asap.<br>"Get out."  
>Well since it was Yuki's will, he could wait.<br>But she was she gonna play hard to get.  
>3tsu no kantan'na twjun was anata to beddo de myûrup shutuku suru<br>3 easy steps to get a pureblood in bed with you  
>"Even though he could not comprehend Kaname's longing, he was too innocent and was lonely himself, and clinged to pureblood, he is not honest with himself."<br>Yuki paced expectantly around her dorm. She needed to decide how she was going to do this. Would Aido become her nightly drink? Or would they become something more? Honestly, all she wanted to do was have sex with him every time she caught his , it just had been where he came and let her guzzle his blood. But she couldn't help notice how he seemed to keep working his hands all over her. And she liked it too. She had to make this decision soon. Before she lost her composure and climes into his bed without passing a thought. Did she love this man?  
>Until now, it didn't really matter to her. But the topic of sex was a tense one when remembering how Kaname took advantage of her.<br>Tonight, she decided. Tonight (or today..) was the night all traces of Kaname in her were erased and replaced by Aido Hanabusa.  
>Knowing nothing about sex or men, she tried to make her and her bedroom as appealing as possible. She lit gothic candles around her bed. Her bed- it was huge, taking up most of the room. It was formerly Kaname's and she couldn't help but wonder...<br>The thing she hated about the room was how wide and open it was. She had thick curtains put up when she first moved in to make it more homey. The entire dorm was the size of a house, and she had never even been in most of the rooms. She wanted to renovate the main rooms to her liking upon moving in.  
>She still had an hour to kill, so she did something unthinkable. She chopped off her hair, not to it's original short crop, but to the mid of her back. It wasn't she wasn't allowed to cut her hair, for that was something <em>he<em> had band her from doing. But she was a pureblood, and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Besides, long hair was just a nuisance. She was a practical girl.  
>And Hanabusa had noticed, how she recently referee to Kaname as <em>him<em> and _he_.  
>She sat on Kaname's sofa where she had first drank Aido's blood and did so every night, tapping her fingers impatiently. She nibbled on her wrist. She had no taste for the flavor of her own blood...<br>He did not come.  
>She, not having slept a wink, stomped her feet around the school after classes the next day searching for the missing blond in question. She put on a face for the students complimenting her new hairstyle.<br>"Sleep well tonight, Night Class." She did not want and interference or suspicions tonight.  
>"Is that and order, Yuki-sama?" They asked as always. They always edged on her only cocked her head.<br>When she finally found Aido-which took a few days, the cat- she nearly tackled him. She dragged him back to her room, and of course, he let her. She locked the door behind her and sat him on the couch. Before she could get a word out, she burst out sobbing.  
>Aido was shocked.<br>"Why?...Why are you avoiding me, Hanabusa!"  
>And he lost control of his body.<br>Before he knew it, he was carrying to her and throwing Yuki onto her big bed. And before he could get his hands any farther up her skirt, she spoke.  
>"Hanabusa...can I have fifteen minutes to compose myself?" as he wiped the tears from her face.<br>"Of course, Yuki-sama."  
>He went back into the main room and fan his fingers through his hair. He was definitely addicted. This passion...he couldn't wait to make her his..and take her from Kaname. He couldn't wait to be inside her.<br>Yuki didn't know what it was that kept her crying- were pureblood hormones enhanced, perhaps? But it finally slowed down, and she rose. She brushed her hair and debated whether to put her elegant nightgown or not. She decided on the latter, for the fabric would be excess and just another obstacle parting his and her bodies. She recalled Hanabusa's taste for lavender, and lit incense. She removed her makeup and earrings, and straddled herself on her bed.  
>"Aido."<p>

wareware wa ryoho o kanjru jonetsu...  
>Strast' my oba schitaem,<p>

He was her side in a matter of seconds. He locked the door to her bedroom and slid onto her, first quickly easing off her stockings. He then moved for her bra, sliding his hands up the back of her skirt then shirt, and fiddled with the hook.  
>She licked his cheek and grasped him firm with her fingers in his hair so there faces could not separate unless she willed it. She breathed in his mouth as he slowly removed every article of clothing that proved at detour.<br>He unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs as he straddled her thighs, rocking his hips with hers as she nibbled on his ear and ripped his shirt off. He flinged her bra somewhere and unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth.  
>She slid her hands down his pants as he shimmied her panties off. She was now completely naked and was desperate for him to be the same and tried work his pants off with her hips as he ran his fingers through her hair and traced her breast with the other hand. She got frustrated while he kept her anticipating the ultimate passion and begged for him to have sex with her. He finally removed all his clothing and shoved the blankets out of the way, arranging the pillows so that she could be in absolute comfort. She pierced his neck as their bodies gyrated together and he whispered to her as his own blood ran down his shoulders, and he entered her; she shrieked in pleasure.<p>

Authors Notes:

-I'm assuming the moon dorm is co-ed, because it seems so in the canon  
>-sorry if there's errors here and there. i typed this on my iphone. Please tell me it doesn't say 'sent from my iphone' at the bottom x{<p>

Fun facts:

-Akke hates big open rooms. Just imagining the expanse of Kaname's room makes her dizzy.  
>-Akke gets emotional when drawing anguished characters that are in pain, suffering, or crying<br>-Akke doesn't like the word panties. Its perverted and demeaning and just doesn't like the sound of the word. She wishes there was a better word to refer to such situations as in romance...  
>-she wants romance to sound sophisticated and passionate, not skanky<br>-rate and review please!-


	2. Она любит его

単独で今一緒に1  
>Tandoku de kon issho ni 1<br>フォーカス：ユキと花房  
>Fōkasu: Yuki to hanabusa<br>単独で今一緒に第1部：フォーカスゆき＆花房  
>Tandoku de kon issho ni dai 1-bu: Fōkasu yuki&amp; hanabusa<p>

Alone and Now Together 1: Focus yukixaido  
>Strast', Jonetsu<br>Ichi-ninde, kon issho: Fumetsu no Romansu  
>Odin i syeichas vemeste: bessmertny i roman<p>

**_a_**** Svyazannye Molitva_ production_**

A Vampire Knight Saga

Okay, so I've been DYING to write a AidouxYuki fic, and that time has come! I was re-reading volume one for the millionth time and I couldn't stand it anymore when a chill went down my spine while reading fifth night my dear girl when Aido and Yuki are conversing in the moon dorm and reveals another side of himself. I precept it as his longing of Yuki, masked by relating her loyalty to Kaname and gluing himself to Kaname. While this proves how untrue he is to himself, it also loyal he is at heart and how true he is to the ones he cares for. Ahhhhh...

Alone and Now Together: Immortal Romance  
>The Mini VK Saga Epic Trilogy<p>

spoilers for those not caught up on the series  
>things to note:<br>Yuki is restarting the night class  
>Kaname has disappeared and killed Aido's father right in front of Yuki and Aido<br>Kaname revealed, while raping Yuki, he is actually an ancient vampire, not Yuki's brother, who lost his lover in the great war because of her sacrifice for the hunters. he vows to watch over Yuki in the mysterious woman's place

With Kaname gone and Zero distant and sealed from her touch, Yuki is left alone to restart the night class. She must take responsibility as the standing head of the royal Kuran family, and abandon her old ways and feelings for Zero. She is alone and has been isolated from vampire society, but is no longer a child. Who will she turn to in her time of need? Broken from his father's murder, Aido stays close to Yuki to hold onto reality. Can they bear each other's burdens together? And will Aido find his way into Yuki's bed?

Chapter Two  
><strong>私の頭の中で飛んでいるスパークス。<strong>**Искры л****етят в моей голове.**  
>Iskry letyat v moyeĭ golove. (Watashi no atama no naka de tonde iru supākusu.)<p>

**_Ona lyubit yego_**

the sick, sadistic mind of Akke Andringa *evil laughter*

the latter part of the chapter will take on a hint of comedy

* * *

><p>He ignored the pain as she licked his blood off of herself and swallowed him whole, yanking him as close as physically possible. She giggled as he licked her breasts and she wrapped herself around him; he nibbled on her chest.<br>"Hana..busa!"  
>"My precious..Yuki!"<br>She squealed as they rocked all around in the bed. He eased her on top of him and they moaned in unison. They were now one, now in internal union. Passionate Ecstasy.  
>And so this continued every night, Aido would sneak into her room and fuck her beyond repair. Eventually they would fall asleep as one, tired out but still coiled around each other. Yuki would wake eventually send him away, daring to pry him off her. She did not want him to leave her side or her bed. She wanted them to forget the rest of the world and be by her indigo temple of flower petals.<br>And when they were at school, they never separated. Aido changed classes so he could be next all of the school day. Although when he was within a foot of her, it was nearly impossible for Aido to keep his hands off of her. Yuki had to secretly slap away his hand as they walked through the halls. She was to be role model for the Night Class, not a sex symbol (:heheheh:). Even though it was obvious to the keener of the vampires in the Moon Dorm that something was definitely up between Kuran-sama and Aido-san. None of them were brave enough to investigate (pry). Not even the two other members of the Aido gang and their Toya and Shiki lackeys.  
>Sometimes, between classes, Yuki would have to stoop to pulling Aido in a closet and make out with him to tame him for being in front of classmates.<p>

Finally, Yuki decided they needed to mix up their nightly routine.  
>When Aido stepped in that night, Yuki was already full naked lying on the couch. He was ready to pounce when she dodged and dragged him by the ear into her enormous bathroombathhouse. The bathtub was nearly the size of the bed, and also was a fully-functioning jucusi attachment. Same with the shower- it was a circular box with tinted glass and an alike roof. Again, curtains took up most oh the gallery.  
>"Your pick."<br>Yuki had always wanted to try shower sex- since she had a sexual partner- but kept reminding herself she was only sixteen and thus should not scar herself for the rest of her extended lifetime. So, she was subtle, letting Aido do all the work. Sex was all she cared about these days, aside from her pureblood duties, and she knew that's all Aido thought about also. She felt selfish. Was she just using Aido because she couldn't have _him _or Zero? No, she was very passionate about her..what were they anyway? She blushed at thinking of Aido as her lover. But they were lovers. And lovers love each other...she loves him. Doesn't she? She pondered as she removed Aido's clothes. Bath first, then shower, then hot tub, she decided. She dragged him into the tub and they messed around a while, pretending to drown each other (:*sadistic laughter*:) and splashing each other. But the real fun came next.  
>Aido held her up against his chest as she locked her thighs around his hips and they became one.<br>It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. Water just proved another obstacle in all forms. She eventually grew bored and lost the passion. What now? (: the only reason this is happening is because author isn't horny anymore:) ;please forget i said that; Aido was in his own world and didn't seem to notice her distress. Aido couldn't take it anymore when she wasn't putting any effort in at all and lashed out at her. She just sighed and told him  
>"Get out."<p>

Why? Why was she so numb and lifeless? Yes, she had felt like pieces of her were missing- _ahem, Zero and Kaname_- but Aido had previously occupied that void. So why was so empty now? She had a perfect sex life, perfect school life, so what else was she missing? What was she doing wrong? Her time with Aido had lost meaning, and she felt loved out. Is too much sex bad? Does it leave you feeling empty? Or was it him/her, maybe they had just lost their desire..  
>There's only one way to find out..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My TVD/TWISAGA readers..don't read this I'll die of embarrassment..

Alone is back! I figured U couldn't deprive you any longer..but it's not my fault! Yuki and Aido decided to run away together! I finally got Akatsuki to reign them in! I haven't really been into anime lately-been binging on The Vampire Diaries. But I'm back, and this story was originally supposed to be part of a trilogy so..(Hence Alone and Now Together _1. _I'm glad I pre-wrote this because honestly, forgive me, I no longer have any interest in this story. Forgive my sins please readers! I was so ignorant when I wrote this..I WONT revise it for your sake. I'll just type strait form my notebook. I was experimenting with Google Translate back then...

Alone and Now Together 3

Still _a_ Svyazannye Molitva_ production, _though I've forgotten what Svyazannye Molitva means and how to pronounce it. Means something like 'Chained prayer' which used to be ironic in some form.

_Andromeda Cullen's Theme Song is "The Fear" ^^_

_Cullen..=Kuran..:] How did that happen?_

_T.T CHAP LOOKS SO SHORT..._

She had a short list of options...She wondered if the rumors had reached Zero yet...no she could'nt do this to him. She scribbled out his name. The next logical choice is...

Akatsuki Kain wondered what the hell he was doing here. Out of nowhere, Yuki Kuran had invited him to her dorm after class. He held his hand ready to knock, debating the consequences of this action. The moment Yuki walked up to him, he knew she was up to trouble. How did he always get himself in these situations? Well, better not keep a pureblood waiting.

Yuki leisurely was seated on her sofa, grinning in a way that only could mean mischievous. "Kain-kun. Nice of you to show." He noticed her black blouse had the first buttons unbuttoned...very modestly...He blushed. "Can I help you, Yuki-sama?"

"Yes. Come over here, Kain." she patted on the couch next to her. Kain tried to ignore the warning bells going off in his head. The closer he got, the lauder they became. Now they were sirens. From this angle, she is actually kind of hot...

_What am I thinking? _Is she using so power to lure me in...It was too late. She had him in her pureblood clutches. "W-What can I do for you." He gazed as she scooted closer to him and licked his neck. She whispered in his ear. "Akatsuki...this will be much easier in my bed..." "Yes, Yuki-sama." What are you DOING Akatsuki?" You know Yuki is Aido's territory... But she's so fucking hot. Sorry, Hanabusa. She has me in her control.

He gently placed her on the bed as she tore his clothes off and his hand went up her skirt. She guzzled his blood as he kissed every inch of her body. She hesitated..This didn't feel right. But that didn't stop her though. This was all for Hanabusa anyway..sort of.

She moaned as Akatsuki was inside her and they chanted they're names. "Yuki...Yuki...Yuki..." "Akatsuki..." "Why are you doing this to me? Isn't...Isn't Hanabusa enough for you." "Akatsuki...I don't know what I'm doing anymore. " "I think... I love you Yuki-sama."(Here Today Dark Mind would insert _You're loving me_, from too much Damon consumption) "Please don't say such cruel things to me..." She started crying. "Shshshshhh, Yuki." He caressed her scalp. She kissed him and her kissed her, his tongue exploring her throat excitedly. "My love I might just be *apread to him." "Yes..." "Oh, Akatsuki!" she cried on him as he massaged her body, pulling her leg over his thigh in a way that made her tingle. "You're patient and Impatient, Akatsuki.** I'll give you what you want." "Yes..I want to savor every last moment I have with you." "Please do." "Akatsuki..."

Using some _power.._was I pre-channeling TVD back then..a prophecy-premonition. A _P__ower..._

I respect Kain much more now ^^than I did then ^^

Dark Mind really didn't understand men back then when I wrote this. not that I do now.

*illegible..what the fuck was I trying to say? It's up to you!

**Definitely younger dark mind influence, damn. You know what-that's what I'll can it _Young Mind _moments. Yesssss..

I took a peek in the back of my notebook-part 3 of the trilogy is apparently named "Carriage Incarnate" that can't be good!


End file.
